Some Things Never Change
by TheReaperGrimm
Summary: Raven is always threatening to send Beast Boy into another dimension. What will happen when she finally does? BbxRae
1. A Villian Free Day

**DICLAIMERI DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR THE IMAGE ABOVE**

I laid there, face up on the couch, the silence so loud that it was deafening. Bored out of my mind I rolled over and flipped the TV on and channel surfed. Ugh, I couldn't stand it! How long had it been? One hour? Two hours? I couldn't take much more. Oh, the torture! Oh, the humanity!

A person could die living this way you know. It was practically _inhumane_, illegal even. I switched off the TV and closed my eyes, wondering where the hell everyone was. Why did everyone have to always be so busy? I was feeling neglected, like that one time nobody hung out with me and that crazy alien kidnapped me, thinking I was his dog.

Where was everyone again, on this super awesome, super rare, bad guy free day? Now let's see…Starfire mentioned something about "a journey to the mall of shopping", Robin was working out in the gym downtown with some kung fu master, Cyborg was either working on his baby or sneaking out to see Jinx. But judging by the emptiness of his garage, I'd guess the latter. And Raven was… wait—what _was_ Raven doing? She hadn't left the tower, which meant, she was available to help me out of this boring rut.

My eyes shot open and a grin pulled at the sides of my mouth. Eagerly, I jumped off the couch and began my search.

"Oh Raven..." I called in a sing song voice, "You can't hide from me Raven, animal senses remember?"

I started scouring Raven's usual spots in the tower. First I checked the kitchen, but she was nowhere to be found. Okay, so she wasn't in the kitchen making her nasty old tea, scratch that from the list. Next, I headed to the roof to see if she was meditating.

Bursting through the door I cried out, "Hey Rae…ven?"

Huh, so no tea and no meditation. There was only one place she could be. This said place was so horrible, so terrifying, so "to the point of no return", so evil that nobody but Raven herself dared to enter. If she wasn't in the kitchen or on the roof, she had to be…in her room.

Tiptoeing down the hall of the tower as quietly as I can, I stopped at her door. The bold, block letters spelled out, "RAVEN". Standing there, I played out the scenario most likely to occur when I knocked on Raven's door. It went a little something like this:

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

"Hey Raven, you in there?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm boreddd, want to—"

"No."

"Rae! You didn't even let me finish! I just wanted to know if you wanted to-"

"My name is Raven."

"Okay _Raven_, would you like to—"

"No, go away.

"Ugh, dude again? You know cutting people off isn't very-"

"Beast Boy go away before I send you to another dimension!"

"Ahw, come on Rae, you wouldn't do that, you love me too much. You know you'd miss me."

_Cue the scary, four red eyes and anger._

"Hey, come one Rae, I'm sorry for bothering you, it was just a—"

_**SPLASH!**__ Cue Beast Boy being thrown out of the nearest window and into the ocean._

"Joke."

End scenario.

* * *

Shuddering I shook off the mental images. Feeling more confident, I raised my hand to knock on Raven's door. What could go wrong? I mean, I already mentally prepped myself for the worst, so now I'd definitely know what not to say. And besides, even if I did say all the wrong things and ended up being thrown into the bay, I just so happened to be wearing swim trunks instead of underwear. But not because I ran out of clean underwear or something.

Eagerly, I knocked on Raven's door, elated to finally have some company.

"Raven," I called out, "are you there?"

No answer. Huh, maybe she was busy? Tentatively, I knocked on Raven's door again., and pressed my ear up to hear what she was doing inside her room; to accurately judge her mood.. SLAM! Okay she was reading, she just closed her book. A heavy sigh, huh, she sounds annoyed. Footsteps…Oh crap! She's walking this way!

Okay Beast Boy, confidence, confidence. Don't let her intimidate you. You're just trying to be nice to her, and no matter what she says, don't let it get you down. Don't let it get you- _Wooooshhhhh_, whispered her door as it opened, revealing a hooded Raven.

"What is it Beast Boy?" she asked clearly annoyed.

"Well," I began in a small voice (so much for confidence), "there isn't any banks getting robbed or babies that need to be saved, and no one else is home, and I'm really, really bored, and I was just wondering…" I said trailing off.

Unmoved by my rambling, she shifted her weight, hand on one hip, and book clutched to her chest in the other, eyes glaring, staring me down. I was dying here…I needed an edge. My eyes darted anywhere except for hers, as I searched for ideas.

"I was wondering if…" I continued trying to buy more time. Then suddenly, I had it.

Clearing unamused, she sighed deeply, as if willing me to get to the point. Staring at the book in her hands, I smiled; for I had found my edge.

"I was wondering if you had any good books I could borrow. I uhm, ran out of comics to read," I lied, smiling sheepishly.

Apprehensive, she raised an eyebrow, "Come again?" she asked in her usual monotone.

"I uh, I was wondering if you had any book…I could…borrow?" I stammered as she stared deep into my eyes.

Her staring made me feel like she was piercing my soul. Remembering that she was an empath, I feared she would see through my lie and throw me into the river. I tried my best to feel whatever it was liars didn't feel.

"Are you being serious, or is this another joke?" she challenged.

"No, I mean yes. I mean, no this isn't a joke, yes I am being serious," I said, lying through my teeth.

A short moment passed and Raven shifted her eyes. She was finished judging me. I felt the usual fear rise up in my throat and I prepared myself for the worst. Slowly, Raven raised an arm and I flinched. Her mouth opened and I feared the inevitable three words that would conjure up her power to throw me into the bay.

"Wait here a second," she said, holding up a finger to signify "just a moment."

What? Did I hear that right? Had I really fooled Raven into believing me? I opened my eyes to catch Raven before she turned into her room. Instead of her cold, hard demeanor, Raven's eyes looked… well less stony. Hey, I'll take dagger eyes over four demonic ones any day! As the door closed behind her as she turned back into her room, I did a short victory dance.

Go Beast Boy! It's your birthday! Still dry, not in the ocean! Go Beast Boy!

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?"

I looked up to find Raven with a new book in her arms, staring at me with a raised brow. Oops. I forgot to keep an eye out for when she came back. Crap, I must have looked so stupid! It's okay Gar, remain calm. You can fix this, just don't say anything stupid.

Mentally slapping myself I rubbed the back of my neck as I spoke, "I uh, sorry. I had a wedgie."

So much for not saying anything stupid.

"Well, I found a book I thought you might like," she began hesitantly holding the book out to me; "you don't read much so I didn't know what you'd like."

Smiling nervously, I accepted the book from her hands. Looking down, I read the title out loud.

"The Jungle Book."

Looking up, Raven's hard expression hadn't changed.

"Just return it when you're done," she said, just as cold as ever.

At that moment, I felt the burning desire to break through Raven's cold exterior. She was an enigma and a stranger to me, whereas all the other Titans were my friends; my family. I was a nuisance to her, and to me she was well nothing. This was the furthest I'd ever gotten with Raven, and like Mega Monkey's Four, I didn't stop til the game was over. Daring to take a chance, I touched Raven's arm as she turned to leave.

"Hey, I know you'll probably just say no, but why don't we hang out? We can sit on the couch together and read, no jokes, I swear," I offered, in all honesty.

I felt a spark of hope rise within me. She cocked her head to the side and studied me thoroughly. Please say yes, or I'll die of boredom. You got this. Come one, good luck don't fail me now!

"I'll meet you there," she said.

I found myself grinning wildly. No death threats, no physical harm? Had I gotten through to the ice queen already? Was it going to be that easy after all?

"Do one thing to piss me off and I'll throw you out the window."

Damn. Spoke too soon.


	2. Testing Boundaries

I waited for Raven in the living room of the Titans Tower. Twiddling my thumbs, I lazily picked up the book. Did Raven really think that I was going to read this? I mean seriously, it had like a million pages. I threw the book back down on the couch. Today was going to be a long day.

My ears twitched as it picked up movement in the tower. Soft footsteps and the faint smell of lavender and jasmine filled the air as I had realized the Ice Queen had finally graced me with her presence. Quickly, I picked up the book and flipped to a random page, pretending to have been reading intently. when Raven sat on the couch, well levitated on the couch next to me.

"Hey Raven," I greeted her with a wide grin.

Turning slowly, the hooded girl didn't say hello, but instead greeted me with a curt nod. Good lord what had I come to? Asking Raven to hang out with me? It was miraculous enough she had agreed, but how we were going to get through this without me getting killed?

Raven was immersed in the book she was reading. As I stole glances at her from the corner of my eye, she sat there, unmoving, practically unblinking, as her eyes remained glued to the pages of her stupid book. Tick tock, tick tock, the clock practically screamed from the wall where it was hung. With heightened animal senses like mine, bleak silence like this was deafening, as an infinite nothingness roared into my ears; they strained to pick up any sound, any sound at all.

It had been five minutes since Raven sat down next to me. _Five whole minutes of silence._ Stealing another glance at her, I decided to strike up some conversation. Placing the book on the ground, I turned to Raven who was on my right. I needed to keep up this whole not pissing off Raven thing, or else when the other Titans get back, they might have to plan my funeral.

"Hey uh, Rae?" I began, "thanks for the book, and for not tossing me into the river."

"Ahuh," she replied absentmindedly in her monotone voice.

"This is nice you know, us hanging out, you not trying to kill anyone, especially me, right?"

"Beast Boy, you asked me here to read with you, not to talk to you," she said flipping another page of her book.

"Oh," I replied disappointedly.

No matter how hard I tried to me nice, she always shot me down. She even said no to Starfire sometimes. Like what the hell? What kind of cold hearted, monotone voiced, hood wearing, evil witch does that? Oh yeah that's right, Raven.

I sighed deeply. Keep it calm Garfield, she's an empath. Good thoughts, happy thoughts, puppies, hot girls, tofu, there we go. Most of the time Raven was really cold, and really mean. Like when she insults me or throws me into the damn ocean. But on some rare occasions, she could be nice. And even rarer still, on those blue moons, Raven would be nice to be me.

It wasn't that I hated her, no way. I mean even if she was a big, fat jerk, she was still my friend, and she was still a Titan. And just like being green, it wasn't something I could change, only something I have to live with. Yeah, I didn't hate Raven, in fact, I kind of liked her. Sure she had her cons, but she had her pros too. Her powers were wicked awesome (and kind of creepy), she was a total stoic, she didn't put up with anyone'shit, and my god, when the light hit her right she was pretty damn gorgeous. I smiled, sometimes, I _really liked_ Raven.

So I sat there, caught up in my own train of thought, grinning like a mad man.

"Beast Boy?" Raven questioned, turning to face me, looking me dead in the eyes.

"Uh, yes Raven?" I asked turning to face her as well.

"You've been quiet for ten minutes, and you're looking at me, and smiling like an idiot. What's going on?" she demanded.

"Well…I…" I began lamely, searching for words.

"What?" she demanded.

I decided to push the nature of our relationship at that moment. We had come so far and I wanted to push even further. Gently, I scooted closer to her and tugged the book out of her hands.

"Raven, I really appreciate you hanging out with me," I said, as she reached over me to snatch her book back.

"Give me my book," she said angrily.

Smiling softly, I held the book just out of her reach above her head. She leaned in closer and strained above her to reach the book. For a brief moment, her face hovered inches away from mine. Trying to close the gap between us, I raised the book a bit higher and she took the bait, leaning in close, reaching harder.

At that moment, Raven reached a bit too high and lost her balance, and fell on top of me. Her hood fell back and we bumped noses as she came crashing down. My arms snaked around her waist to steady her, and a dark blush crept onto her face. My lips brushed her jaw lightly, exciting every nerve in my body. I looked her in the eyes and titled my head, leaning in to kiss her—

WHAM!

"Ouch," I cried as she slapped me across the face.

Shaking with anger, she pushed me away and scooted to the other end of the couch, far away from me. God, I just ruined everything… I looked up nervously and dreaded to hear the words to come as Raven opened her mouth to speak.

"Garfield…" she began calmly.

Oh shit, hear it comes. She never uses my real name unless she's really pissed off.

"I'm an _empath_, remember. I know what you're feeling, and we've been through this before. It's cute that you like me, really it is, but I'm just not interested. Sorry," she finished just as clam as ever, breaking my heart, not sounding sorry at all.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat, and my heart stopped. I cast my eyes to the ground and smiled weakly, though my heart was breaking inside. The Ice Queen strikes again…

"Can't blame a guy for trying," I mumbled, tracing circles into the couch with my gloved hand.

"Garfield just stop it! Give up already, I don't know much more direct I can be. I know you've been feeling down because of the whole Terra thing, but you can't just fall apart and expect me to be there to pick up the pieces! We're barely even friends, and you try this crap with me? _I don't like you_," she dead panned once more, finishing me off.

Tears threatened to fall down my face, but I bit my lip and fought them down. I felt raw, and broken. An untamed anger welled up inside me, and I couldn't fight it back.

"You know what! You're right Raven!" I countered, slamming my fists down, "I know you don't like me, because the only thing you do like is your nasty old books! Why bother trying right! Because the only guy you ever liked just so happened to come out of a book. How could I ever hope to live up to a guy who was made out of PAPER AND INK!" I exclaimed, an animalistic rage taking over me.

As soon as I spoke, I regretted it. I should've just backed down. I should have let her win…

Taken aback my sudden outburst, for a split second, Raven looked shocked. Recovering quickly, she shook with fury and spoke through gritted teeth.

"_What did you just say to me?"_ she challenged, "If you have any intelligence at all Garfield Logan, you will apologize to me right now or I will throw you into another dimension!"

"Go ahead!" I roared back, "you've been living on that empty threat ever since I met you Raven! Go ahead, do me the pleasure of throwing me into another dimension! At least that way I'll be FAR AWAY FROM YOU!"

"Fine!" she screamed, ""Azarath! Metrion!"

A dark aura consumed me as she chanted oh my god; I pissed her off beyond repair. She's actually going to-

"Zinthos!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, I was consumed by darkness. It was pulling me down to another place, somewhere I was afraid to go.

"Raven!" I exclaimed, "I'm sorry!"

But my cries went unheard. The last thing I saw before being sent into another dimension was Raven's face, just as cold as ever, staring me down and I screamed.


	3. A Not So Empty Threat

I let out a scream as I fell into the dark portal Raven conjured up. I was falling, and falling fast. I closed my eyes until my body made impact with a hard surface. I cracked an eye open, daring to see the hell Raven sent me to. I expected fire, demons, darkness, or something evil, but instead, I saw home.

Whipping my head around, I realized I was in Titans Tower! The only thing Raven managed to do was teleport me on top of the roof. I shook my head lightly. I knew Raven didn't hate me—well she didn't hate me as bad as she made out. I knew she'd chicken out. She was full of empty threats. I smiled weakly, that was my Raven.

Suddenly, I remember that Raven and I were in a fight, and a tight frown pulled around my fangs. I had to find her. I had to apologize. I shouldn't have pushed our relationship, no matter how much the dark girl intrigued me. I sat at the edge of the Tower, face buried in my hands, thinking of my next move.

What the hell was I going to do? Not only had I embarrassed the crap out of myself, but I had driven away the object of my affection. Looking out at the horizon, I couldn't help but think of her. It was so calm and beautiful, yet no matter how close you got to the sky, you were never really a part of it, just like Raven.

She was a puzzle, something no one could quite figure out. And who was I kidding? A girl like that would never go for a guy like me. We were complete opposites. While she was serious, I was joking. She was refined and I wasn't. If I was a ray of sunshine, she was a dark cloud. She was tightly wound, while I was loose and free.

What ever happened to opposites attract? No matter how many times I confessed my feelings to her, she always shot me down. My kindness went unrecognized and ignored. My attempts to make her smile would land me in the goddamned bay every time. I was annoying to her, a freaking nuisance. But in some strange way, her rejection fueled my affection. She shot me down without hesitation, while any crazy fan girl would say yes in a heartbeat.

Maybe Raven was right, maybe we would never work. In Raven's words, maybe I'd be better off with some blonde bimbo. As tears fell from my eyes, I angrily wiped them away. I was a free spirit, who was I kidding trying to get tied down, and to Raven no less?

"Beast Boy…are you okay? You shouldn't sit on the ledge, what if you fall off?" a soft voice, feminine voice asked from behind me.

"It's okay Starfire, I'm fine," I managed to reply in a steady voice.

A soft hand gripped me on the shoulder, "BB, it's me, not Starfire," replied the voice in a hurt tone.

A wave of confusion fell over me. If the voice didn't belong to Starfire, then who the hell was it? Some crazy fan girl? A villain? Fists raised (ready in case of emergency) I whipped my head around to face my potential assailant.

"Oh…. my… god….," I stammered.

I couldn't believe what the hell I was seeing. Standing in front of me was a very pink, very smiley, very not hooded, Raven. Her purple hair hung long and free, instead of her traditional short cropped hair. But her red chakra still lay at the center of her forehead. I rubbed my eyes and blinked dumbly. What the hell was going on?

"Sorry," began "Raven" smiling sheepishly, "I totally just finished playing game station with Robin for the past five hours. No time to do my hair."

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with the real Raven?" I demanded, feeling a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Gar-Gar what are you talking about?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Gar-Gar? What? No... What the hell is going on?" I asked, tacking the Raven imposter to the ground, "Who the hell are you? Madame Rouge?" I demanded.

"Eeep!" the girl screamed as we fell, "BB what are you talking about? I am Raven!"

I growled, trying to seem menacing. Grabbing the girl's arms to hold her down, I began sniffing her profusely; looking for clues as to the girl's real identity. I picked up a whiff of lavender, and ... jasmine? Not only did the girl look like Raven, but she smelled like her too.

"Raven?" I questioned, staring into the girl's purple eyes.

"The one and only," she answered with a wide grin.

* * *

Back at the Titans Tower, the three missing Titans arrived home at the same time. Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin had a fun day in Jump, free of Raven and Beast Boy's constant bickering. In truth, the friends had left the two home alone, hoping they could work out their differences. Expecting the worst, the Titans opened the front door and walked in.

"Friends! We are home!" Starfire called, Robin and Cyborg in tow, carrying her shopping bags.

"Yo BB! Where are you little man? Let's play some game station," Cyborg called, tossing Starfire's bags aside.

"Uh, hello?" Robin said as they entered the living room.

Instead of finding a completely torn up Tower as the three friends had anticipated, the three friends found Raven, deep in meditation, alone.

"Raven, where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked, knowing she couldn't have tossed him out of the window (because he had checked the ocean before coming in).

"Yes Friend Raven, where is Friend Beast Boy? It is most unusual to not see him do the 'pestering'" Starfire observed.

"He's not here," she replied in her usual monotone, eyes still closed.

"Raven, what I think they meant is do you know where Beast Boy is?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Raven answered.

"Oh, okay," Robin answered, surprised at Raven's compliance, "so, where is the little guy?"

"I sent him into another dimension," Raven answered calmly.

"YOU WHAT?" the three friends exclaimed.


	4. The Switch

**(A/N sorry I haven't updated recently. To the guest who posted the review wondering what would happen next, never fear, you shall find out soon!)**

"Raven, you are totally messing up my brain dude! Why are you pink?" I asked easing myself off of Raven and on to the ground,

"BB, come on, pink is my favorite color," Raven gushed, pointing to her uniform.

"No, you're favorite color is blue, you have short hair, and _you never smile_," I said, fearing that this strange pink Raven would smite me like the old Raven would've.

"B, why are you all goofy in the head?" Raven asked with a giggle.

"I'm not!" I yelled defensively, throwing my hand up in defeat, "you are!"

Tugging me up to my feet she said," Come on Gar-Bear, I'll take you to Cyborg, maybe he can scan your brain."

"Ugh, Raven this isn't you! And what's up with all these nick names?" I asked, as she tugged me down the stairs and back into the Tower.

Turning a shade of pink to match her uniform, Raven tightened her grip on my arm and whispered, "You know why."

"No, I don't," I said adamantly, "just tell me."

"B, I already know what you're going to say, "she replied in a sad voice, eyes down cast.

"Rae-ven," I said stressing her name, "just tell me."

"_Gar-Gar_," she said stressing 'my name' this time, "You know I like you! But I know what you're going to say!"

Angrily she released my arm and crossed her arms.

"You're going to say, 'Look Raven, it's cute that you like me and all but I have no time for a relationship. Between being on the Titans, being a hero, and saving the world, I have no time for you. And quite frankly, you're not my type," Raven said in a monotone voice, strikingly similar to the Raven's voice I was used to.

"Raven," I began softly, putting my hand on her shoulder, "What are you talking about? You don't like me, I like you. You said stuff like that to me. You're an empath Raven, you know that I'm telling the truth!"

"Gar-Gar, you—you like me too?" she said blushing.

"Yes Raven, I do," I said lifting her chin up softly.

She wrapped her arms around me tightly burying her face in my neck. Oh god, she was so soft and so warm. I returned her hug equally as tightly, and she smiled into my neck. I stroked her long purple hair softly and spoke in a kind voice.

"Raven I know we fight. I know that I'm not perfect. But this is all I ever wanted. You're all I ever wanted. I—"

"Shhh," Raven said putting her finger up to my lips, "This isn't you Garfield, you never act like this. Something is so totally wrong with you! I need to get you to Cyborg!" she cried urgently, holding out her hand.

"Oh, okay," I replied, disappointedly, grasping her hand.

"But first….MUAH!" Raven said, kissing me loudly on the cheek.

Oh my God. I must have died and gone to heaven.

* * *

Back at Titan's Tower, three jaws dropped to the floor. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg stood in front of Raven, shocked.

"Oh X'hal!" Starfire cried.

"What?" Robin exclaimed.

"Uh, Raven, I'm sorry. I must have misheard you," Cyborg began calmly, "DID YOU SAY THAT YOU SENT BB TO ANOTHER DIMENSION?" Cyborg screamed into Raven's face, waving his arms franticly.

"Yes, that's what I said," Raven replied dryly, wiping Cyborg's spit off her face.

"Oh Friend Raven, but why?" Starfire asked, hands clasped worriedly together in front of her.

"He got annoying," Raven replied, still in her meditating position.

Cyborg's began to pace the tower franticly, and cried,"He's always annoying! This is terrible! Who's gonna to play game station with me? Who's gonna to argue about breakfast with me? Who is gonna to prank with me? Who is gonna to make me laugh when Robin is being a boring—"

"HEY!"

"Sorry man, you know what I mean! That little guy is my best friend. What am I gonna do without the little grass stain?" Cyborg continued to wail.

"You'll get over it," Raven said.

"Friend, that is not very nice," Starfire replied, glassy eyed.

"Yeah Raven! This is all your fault! You betta bring him back!" Cyborg said angrily.

"Yes Friend, please, return Beast Boy to us!" Starfire conquered.

"Guys?" Robin said, speaking up, only to be ignored.

"No, this isn't my fault. Beast Boy brought this upon himself," Raven replied.

"Wrong again Missy! You brought this on him! Maybe if you'd lighten up you'd see he was just trying to help you have some fun!" Cyborg countered.

"Uh, guys?" Robin tried to interject.

"Friend Raven, Friend Cyborg is right" Starfire began, reaching out to touch her two friends.

"Stop! This yelling is pointless what's done is done," Raven barked, turning away.

"You stop yelling!"

"Friends please, do not fight!"

"Beast Boy was a pain, I'm glad I got rid of him!"

"GUYS!" Robin exclaimed.

The three arguing friends spun around to face Robin.

"I don't think Raven really sent Beast Boy into another dimension," Robin continued, more calmly this time, "in fact he's over there; sleeping on top of the fridge." Robin said pointing.

"WHAT?" Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg shouted.

When all eyes settled on top of the refrigerator, they saw a sleeping green changeling. Cyborg was indescribably happy that his best friend wasn't actually left to the mercy of some evil dimension he thought Raven had sent Beast Boy to.

Starfire was elated that her friend was okay as well, but she was also happy her friends stopped arguing. Raven was shocked; for she was one hundred percent positive she had gotten rid of the little green pain. And Robin, well the wheels in his head were turning, and he was more than skeptical.

"We need to wake him up gang," Robin said.

"Easier done than said," Raven mumbled, using her black aura to knock the green teen off of the fridge.

The sleeping boy landed on the floor with a thunk. He was initially shocked at his fall, and he whipped his head around, searching for the cause. His eyes searched the Titans in front of him, but his wild eyes targeted Raven.

"What the hell Raven, I thought I told you to _leave me alone!_" the green boy snarled as he sat up.

The boy standing in front of them was surely enough Beast Boy, or was it? He was still the same shade of green, but he this boy appeared more beast than boy. His fangs looked sharp and lethal, not cute and childlike.

His eyes were wild and angry, unlike Beast Boy's usually soft, kind eyes. His arms and back were rippled with muscles, contrary to Beast Boy's normally lean and scrawny physique. And his trade mark grin was turned downwards into a menacing frown.

"_Excuse me?"_ she replied, with a dark glare, fists raised.

Shocked at Beast Boy's appearance and his words, Cyborg jumped between them.

"Now wait a minute yall, I think we all need to calm down! B…what's up with you man?" he questioned.

"Cyborg," the green boy said, raising a brow, "why are you calling me that? The only one who calls me any nick names is that imbecile," he continued, pointing past Cyborg, at Raven, who was being pulled to the side by Robin,

"Friend Beast Boy, what ails you friend. Why do you appear so different and why are you acting like such a Klorbag?" Starfire inquired, still reeling from her initial shock.

"Klorbag? Starfire what are you talking about? And why are you talking like that?" the animalistic boy questioned, eyes pulled back defensively.

"Everybody calm down! Raven and I think we know what's going on here and I don't like it, "Robin interjected once more.

At that moment, everyone stopped what they were doing to hear Robin's explanation as to the sudden strange events that had occurred.

"Remember when Nosyarg Kcid AKA 'Larry' came here from another dimension? He was me, only he was the me from his dimension. Now Raven swears she sent Beast Boy to another dimension, and I believe her. What we think has happened is that went our Beast Boy was sent away, this Beast Boy was worm holed through Raven's portal back to our dimension."

"In English Rob," Cyborg said.

Robin opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Raven.

"What he's saying is that guy may look and sound like Beast Boy, but he's not the Beast Boy from our dimension. I sent this dimension's Beast Boy away and this guy took his place."

"In your words Friends, if he is not our Beast Boy then who the hell is he?" Starfire asked.

Then four sets of curious eyes fell on the mysteriously different 'Beast Boy' that came from some other dimension.


	5. Author's Note

**A/N Sorry for not uploading recently. I got caught in a stump but I will be updating soon. Three cheers for the world of fanfiction!**


	6. Meet The Your Interdimentional Team!

**A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus. I started so many new projects that I began forgetting about my old ones. I will try to update more frequently. So read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the characters.**

"I am right here!" the 'other' Beast Boy deadpanned.

"Look…uh… Other BB. You're not yourself. You see your other self was sent to another dimension by Raven and well…UGH. Look man, this ain't your dimension," a flustered Cyborg tried to explain.

A quiet moment fell between the friends, and the other Beast Boy's eyes darted between all the other Titans. He opened his mouth, then shut it quickly. Finally, his eyes settled on Starfire.

"Starfire," he inquired, "you're the leader of the Titans. Is this whole thing true?"

"Me?" Starfire said pointing to herself.

Raising his green eyebrows, the other Beast Boy said, "Yes in my 'dimension'" Beast Boy said putting air quotes around dimension, "you are our fearless leader. There is nobody in the world that I admire, care about, and respect more than you. So please let me know, is this all true?"

"Actually other Beast Boy," Robin said jumping in, "in our dimension I am the leader. And yes, this is all real."

"Oh really?" the other Beast Boy quipped, "in MY dimension you are the team fool. Well, next to her anyways." Beast Boy finished, flicking his wrist in Raven's direction.

"Friend Beast Boy please do not speak of Friend Raven in such a manner," Starfire chastised, "but it is true friend. This is not your dimension. You are far from home sadly."

"And here in our dimension," Raven seethed, "YOU are the team fool."

Rolling his eyes, Beast Boy turned to Starfire for confirmation.

"Yes Friend, it is true. You are the joke of the butts on our team," Starfire replied.

"WHAT?" everyone collectively yelled, confused.

"You mean the butt of jokes Starfire," Robin said smiling to her sweetly.

"Oh," Starfire said, rather embarrassed, "Yes Robin, that is what I meant!"

The angry changeling leaned against the kitchen wall and casually said, "So basically what I'm hearing is this is all Raven's fault?"

Raven's face welled up in anger and four red eyes threatened to take over her face, but being the rational leader he was, Robin raised his hand towards Raven, motioning for her to calm down. Robin was a born detective and he knew how to fish for evidence. Using the "other Beast Boy's" anger toward Raven as a conversation starter, Robin began questioning him.

"Look Beast Boy, I now you're confused right now, but I need you to try to calm down. This is a new dimension you are in, with everyone you think you know, only different. Maybe you can explain to us how the Titans of your dimension are so we can better help send you back to your dimension," Robin proposed.

Beast Boy outwardly scuffed, but complied, "Alright Bird Boy, I'll tell ya what you want to know. Like I said before, in MY dimension, Starfire is our leader. She speaks perfect English, and she is an ambassador between her planet and ours. She rules with an iron fist, but she also knows when to act nice. We all respect her. And as a Tamaranian war princess, she is naturally the strongest on our team, next to Cyborg of course. Cyborg is the smartest on our team, and third in command. I don't know what happened to your Cyborg, but in our dimension, he is much less human and much more robotic. He is the calmest and most rational person I know, making him my closest companion. Robin, is the only one on our team with super powers. The guy doesn't know when to be serious and work; I guess that's why Batman fired him. He is lazy, he messes around too much, but hey, he's always there when we need him. Unlike Raven, at least he has redeeming qualities."

"Now on our team," he continued, "the second in command is naturally me. My calm and level head can usually balance out Starfire's rage, no offense to her though. My training with the Doom Patrol really boosted my all my strengths and gave me more advantages fighting crime than anyone else on the team. "

"What about Raven?" Robin pressed.

"What about her?" Beast Boy snorted, "She's useless. Between game station all day and being helplessly in love with me, the girl is a natural failure. She can't control her emotions, which leads her to not be in control of her powers. She's always blowing shit up when she sees me walking around the tower without a shirt on. Not that I'm surprised though. But quite frankly, I'm embarrassed for the girl."

To say the least, all the Titans were amazed at how much they differed from the Titans the other Beast Boy had described to them. Sure a lot of things were different, but it seemed some things still remained similar. Raven however, was not amused at Beast Boy's description of the interdimentional her.

"Look you little green troll," Raven shot, "whatever girl I may have been in your dimension, I assure you I am not in my dimension. So Azar help me if you keep taking shots at me I will throw you out of the nearest window."

"Oh friends, please do not fight. Friend Beast Boy, please," Starfire pleaded, grasping onto Beast Boy's arm, "please do not argue with Friend Raven."

A light red tinted the other Beast Boy's face at Starfire's touch. His tense shoulders went slack and he sucked in a deep breathe.

"Sure Starfire, whatever you say."

"Thank you friend."

"Raven," Beast Boy began slowly," I may not be the smartest guy around, but I think that you might have sent me into another dimension."

* * *

"I did what?" Raven asked, clutching Beast Boy's hand.

"Look we got into a fight and you told me you were going to send me into another dimension, and I think you might have actually done it."

"Cyborggggg!" a pink Raven wailed, dragging a very confused Beast Boy behind her, "Cyborg we need your help!"

"What is it?" a very stiff and slightly robotic voice called out.

"Cyborg something terrible has happened!" Raven cried approaching Cyborg's work room.

The room looked similar to Beast Boy. There were lots of gadgets and what not scattered about. Cyborg's T-car still remained at the center of the room. Although Beast Boy enjoyed this new, interdementional Raven, he secretly hoped that in this dimension his best friend was still the same. After all, he still wanted to be able to return home, and he knew Cyborg was the only one smart enough to make that happen.

As the two entered the room, they saw Cyborg working at his desk, his back turned to them. _'Cyborg certainly looked the same, same half robotic and half humane physique. Rippling muscles down his arms and legs that still put mine to shame,' _Beast Boy thought. Although instead of Cyborg's trademark light blue color, this Cyborg sported a darker, navy blue and looked much more advanced than his normal best friend.

"Look Raven, burning out your game station fuse while playing with Robin doesn't qualify as an emergency," Cyborg stated, turning to face him.

When he turned, instead of his trademark grin, Cyborg's mouth was pulled into a thin frown. His usually fun, and carefree eyes were hardened, and very serious. _'Dude, why is this demension's Cyborg so grumpy?'_ Beast Boy thought. At the sight of Beast Boy, Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"_Raven, what did you do_?"

"Well you see that's really a fun story.." Raven began, twiddling her thumbs, "you see me and Gar-Gar were in the living room, well I kinda chased him there but any who, he was turning me down again and I was so upset, I just, I don't know! I couldn't control my powers, and I kinda, well, I kinda blasted him. And now instead of my Gar-Bear, I found this one in his place! He thinks I sent him to another dimension1" Raven wailed.

"Raven!" Cyborg scolded, "how many times have I told you to leave that man alone? You know being around Beast Boy makes your powers unstable, "he continued, rubbing his forehead.

"I know, but—"she countered.

"No buts," Cyborg interjected, "now I'm going to run a diagnostics on Beast Boy to see what kind of damage was done. I need you to go and call the rest of the team down."

"Okay…"

"Good, now run along."

As soon as Raven was gone Cyborg let out a frustrated breath.

"Look man, I don't know what Raven did to you, but I need you to calm down and keep your cool. I don't really believe this other dimension stuff she was going on about, because you and I both know he powers aren't that strong. Now I don't need you snapping at her and making her get all worked up again. Who knows what else could happen," Cyborg told Beast Boy, motioning for him to come over.

"Uh, dude, no need to worry, cause I am Mr. Cool," Beast Boy began, "but it's true, I honestly think Raven sent me to another dimension, well my dimension's Raven I mean. Dude I have no idea how to get back and I'm freaking out!"

Cyborg took a step back, looking very confused.

"Garfield, are you okay? You are talking nonsense man. This isn't like you. Are you sure Raven didn't blast you in the head?"

"Cyborg, dude, I'm telling you the truth! I am in the wrong dimension. I need you to help me get back home. Use your scanner thingys, they'll tell you!"

"O-kay, you're usually a very rational guy, so if you think Raven sent you to another dimension, then okay…let me run a diagnostics on you and I'll be able to help you."

"You believe me? Just like that?"

"Well yeah, I don't know how you are in your dimension, but in mine you are the most trustworthy guy on the team. Now hop onto the chair and let me get you hooked up," Cyborg said.

"Uh, yeah sure dude," Beast Boy replied.

A silence fell between the two as Cyborg began his scan of Beast Boy. A few times he would say, "Interesting" or "wow", but besides those few words, the pair stayed silent. Beast Boy never would have thought he'd feel so uncomfortable around his best friend, and to be honest, the silence between them was killing him. He silenced awaited the arrival of this other dimension's Teen Titans and wondered just how different they would be. But nothing could prepare him for the shock he was about to face. As the rest of the team finally arrived he saw Starfire, Robin, Raven, and…

"Terra?!"


End file.
